Transmission 22
On April 26th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission twenty two in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers as well as an encoded SSTV image. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Vigenère cipher. The keyword for this message was CHIPPED. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA BRAVO 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 00 SCOFF AT THE LORD OF HELL WHEN HE POINTS HIS FINGER AT YOU HE IS NOT OMNIPOTENT FOR HE HAS YET TO SPOT THE COILED SNAKE THOSE THAT FORCE THE HAND OF FATE WILL RUE THEIR DAFT MISTAKE WHITTLE THE OARS TO TOPPLE THE CLEAR STREAM TEMPLE TURN DUSTY STATUE TO RUBBLE AS IT DESERVES CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *Asahara also gave his chemical factory holy names and called it the Clear Stream Temple or Supreme Science (Kaplan and Marshall, 1996, p. 87). Several altars were to be found on the three-story building on which the poison gases were created. Shortly after entering one reached the mezzanine and came face to face with the golden figure to the destroyer god Rudra Shiva. *The coiled snake is the metaphor from “kundalini energy”, the kind to chakra energy aum believes in. *“in interpreting the encounter between the two gurus on tantric terms, we have to assume it was an occult relation between the god (the Dalai Lama) and the demon(Asahara), one plays the compassionate Bodhisattva (the Dalai Lama), the other the wrathful Heruka (Asahara); the one the mild Avalokiteshvara who looks down from above (the Dalai Lama), the other the god to death and prince to hell, Yama (Asahara)”(http://www.scribd.com/doc/52843167/31/THE-SHAMBHALA-MYTH-AND-THE-WEST) *This seems be be the taunt from the ‘fanatic’ to the ‘military’ person on this exchange. “Scoff at the lord to hell when he points his finger at you” = ‘we laugh at your attempts to stop us’. “He is not... spot the coiled snake” = ‘though your force is powerful and ‘all knowing’ you have failed to destroy the real threat’. “Whittle the oars...” = ‘your attempts to stop us are like trying to chop the redwood with your teeth’. “Turn the dusty statue to rubble...” = ‘Destroy the old ways, we were counting on that’ Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA BRAVO 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 17 22 07 17 17 23 17 18 01 23 23 00 14 01 13 25 00 16 23 08 20 06 24 06 19 16 12 12 07 07 12 04 19 05 16 04 02 06 18 16 14 24 18 18 07 06 19 01 06 17 07 07 05 00 09 11 07 09 07 05 16 10 17 04 08 10 19 16 04 24 17 18 23 05 05 11 16 14 08 12 05 19 01 00 13 02 04 16 15 15 11 25 04 23 05 19 11 16 03 13 00 12 05 02 12 16 22 23 05 19 01 05 25 07 22 00 17 02 24 18 24 15 20 23 08 15 19 24 12 19 16 05 15 02 20 24 05 24 05 16 18 20 03 16 08 04 06 18 13 04 16 05 04 02 13 20 10 04 05 11 17 13 09 08 23 16 16 05 03 22 04 16 12 14 16 18 11 23 12 24 16 02 11 09 04 16 05 17 15 12 23 13 04 05 21 16 18 20 12 06 16 16 12 16 14 20 13 23 01 24 17 02 12 15 16 15 02 16 15 23 04 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions